


See You Again

by hypnoticaddictions8



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Love Confessions, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, veleanor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticaddictions8/pseuds/hypnoticaddictions8
Summary: (Tales Femslash Week Theme "Flowers")Eleanor hated to admit it, but it was true. She missed Velvet, more than she'd imagined. Going back to where it all began only forced those feelings to resurface.(Preview of an upcoming work)





	See You Again

A harsh wind surrounded her, but didn't knock her back. The force was tough enough to, but avoided her to instead spread out and carry the fallen leaves away.

The sky showcased a racing of clouds, coming and going, dissipating from a rain that never fell. It was like horses galloping through a field of blue. Mystifying but a tad terrifying, since it felt like time was speeding out of control around her.

Eleanor felt her heart pounding inside her, an ache piercing her chest with each beat. A tingling in her fingers spread through her whole body until she balled her hands into fists.

This new place she was in was a sea of green, and in the middle, surrounded by the purest pink Princessias and other flowers in a calm yet enchanting display, was Velvet.

Eleanor had some doubts, at first. This Velvet looked like one she never knew; one without the bandages on her left arm, the excessively long raven hair, the practically useless rags she once called clothing. This was the untarnished, innocent, naive Velvet, with hopeful, shimmering golden eyes, a carefully managed braid, and rustic clothing.

From her laugh, Eleanor felt like she was meeting a stranger.

She took a few steps towards the girl, and when she stopped, she noticed familiar pieces of the Velvet she remembered fit in. The curves of muscle that defined her ferocious strength, the wear from three years of hate, and a knowing spark of recognition when she saw Eleanor at last.

Eleanor had half a mind to reject this whole idea; to turn, run, and never look back.

"Hey," Velvet greeted, so casual and with such a simple smile. She held one of the Princessias in her hand, a finger wrapped up by the stem, almost as if it were alive and latching onto her. The illusion was shattered when she undid it and presented it to Eleanor.

It was an offering. Something to lure her closer to this strange but familiar friend.

Despite her nerves, she took the bait.


End file.
